campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Reed
History Simon Reed met Coyolxauhqui at his workplace,which was an astronomy tower,and Coyoxauhqui fell in love with him,partly because of his job.Simon grew interested in her as well.They started dating for a few months.Then one night Simon couldn't handle it and started to make love with Coyolxauhqui.The next morning,Coyolxauhqui mysteriously dissappeared.Simon was really sad about this. A year later,a silver cradle was put outside of Simon's apartment.It was Victoria.But Simon was more dissapointed that Coyolxauhqui left.He simply threw Tori (not literally) into an orphanage and that was where she stayed for until she was 13. Simon was never heard of since,it was like he disappeared from the world.Tori never got to know him,but doesn't really want to. Tori never got adopted,partly because parents thought she was too different from the other children in the orphanage.She rarely spoke to anyone,and only would make gestures to the patrons when she was hungry,thirsty,saying hello and goodbye,etc.She never interacted with the kids there.She was 'the unspoken child',the patrons had nicknamed her,because she was mute. Until when she was 7,a girl named Alice was brought into the orphanage.At first both girls were shy when introduced to each other,but the feeling eased,and then both girls were suddenly best friends.They did everything together,when Tori was not in the mood to be alone.Alice thought her to draw,as she was an expert.Tori showed her the stars at night,and told her which star and constellation was which. But then Alice got adopted when she was 11,Tori was really sad,as Alice was like a sister to her,but was also really happy for her that she had a new family.Alice felt really bad about leaving Tori,but both girls promised each other that they would keep in touch,in any way.So for until Tori got adopted,Alice and her had kept touch. Then Tori's 13th birthday,a woman in a brown cloak came in and asked for Tori,which suprised the patrons alot.Tori was never liked by adults. So they went and looked around for Tori,which took them awhile,since Tori would travel through the hallways of the orphanage quite silently.Then,15 minutes later,they found her. The head patron told her to pack her bags,and explained to her that she was getting adopted.Tori was really delighted by this and packed her bags as quickly as possible.When she was done,the woman-who's name was Maura-helped her take her bags and put it in her car.And just before they left,Tori,for the first time after two years,said "Goodbye," to the orphanage before driving away. It took awhile for Tori to get used to everything,but she saw Maura as a mother figure,as Maura thought of Tori as a daughter.So everything went well for Tori,or she thought it would.One day when she was walking back a Ahuizotl suddenly came into her path and charged at her.Tori closed her eyes as she thought it was gonna be the end of her life,but she heard a slash.She opened her eyes and saw Maura standing in front of her,with a dagger in her hand and a pile of ash. Tori then looked at Maura for an explanation,and Maura said she would explain everything when they reached camp.Then she grabbed Tori's hand and they started walking all the way to camp,when they reached Maura explained everything to Tori,and then she was claimed by Coyolxauhqui.Tori was shocked at first,but somewhat got used to it.She lived at camp since then.While at camp,she still kept in touch with Maura.She was at peace for now. Powers and Abilities *Children of Coyolxauhqui are able to use magic to create a weapon out of pure energy which burns anything it touches. However, it cannot be bigger than the conjurer itself *Children of Coyolxuahqui are able to blast beams of lights which blinds anyone hit by it. *Children of Coyolxauhqui are able to summon a surge of magical energy which bursts forth from the conjurer and dealing consistent damage to the enemy as soon as the energy is maintained. *Children of Coyolxuahqui are able to summon a cluster of stars to defend from a single attack. The child of Coyolxuahqui will be drained no matter what the shield is used to block. *Children of Coyolxuahqui are able to cast a spell which alters the path of an attack causing it to miss them for a short period of time. *Children of Coyolxuahqui can see in the dark as if it was day. *Children of Coyolxuahqui are more stronger in the moonlight. *Children of Coyolxuahqui are able to telekinetically control water but to a lesser extent than other water deities. *Children of Coyolxauhqui are able to bless a person with enhanced senses and speed at night for a short period of time. *Children of Coyolxauhqui are able to summon a copy of Milky Way allowing them to travel on it. The longer the stars at sustained, the higher the toll. *Children of Coyolxauhqui in rare cases are able to unleash an arcane magic spell that causes confusion, terror and insanity around the person known as the "Bane of Coyolxauhqui". They can also bring people's desires and memories to become alive. Personality Tori is quiet,very quiet,actually mute.She prefers being alone rather than being with friends.She is shy and insecure.Tori loves to read,especially books of astronomy or novels.At night she would go out and look at the stars in the sky.Tori can also draw,but thinks she isn't that good.Tori isn't the best fighter,but she can put up a good fight. Possessions Tori does not own any posessions,yet. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Riri25 Category:Female Category:Children of Coyolxauhqui Category:Demigods Category:Straight Category:American Category:Overseers